1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus including a fuser unit and a fuser driving unit to drive the fuser unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus represents an apparatus configured to form an image on a printing medium. The image forming apparatus may include a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile, and a multi-functional equipment incorporating the functionality of the printer, the copy machine, and the facsimile.
According to operations of the image forming apparatus, a photoconductor having a charged surface is scanned by the light of an exposure device such that an electrostatic latent image is formed on the surface of the photoconductor, and toner is then provided to electrostatic latent image through a developing unit such that the electrostatic latent image is developed to a visible toner image. The visible image developed on the photo conductor through use of the toner is transferred to a printing medium, and the toner transferred onto the printing medium is fused through a fuser unit.
In developing the electrostatic latent image to the visible image in the image forming apparatus, waste toner is generated in the developing unit. Accordingly, the image forming apparatus includes a waste toner storage unit configured to receive and store the waste toner.